


It Followed Me Home

by mystiri1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shaving, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out has some unexpected consequences for Wufei, as he finds himself with a new 'owner'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Followed Me Home

Wufei felt... odd, when he awoke. It was cool, and his head felt a little thick, like he'd been drinking. He blinked muzzily at the ceiling, only to realize it wasn't a ceiling. It was some sort of cloth. He turned his head, taking in the tall post at one corner. A canopy bed? This wasn't his apartment!

He tried to move, to get a better look at where he was - had he gone out and gotten drunk last night, and if so, just _whose_ bed had he ended up in? That was when he discovered that he couldn't move. His wrists and ankles were firmly secured to each of the tall posts, and the reason it felt so cool was because he wasn't wearing any clothes.

Wufei found his thoughts changing to, _I hope I went out and got drunk last night..._

A sound had him turning his head in that direction, and he looked to see Zechs standing in the doorway, even as he registered something stiff and a little constricting about his neck. Some sort of collar.

"Merquise! What is the meaning of this?"

Zechs made a tut-tut sound as he stalked over. "My, my, are you going to pretend you don't know? I expected better of you, Wufei."

"I don't know what game you're playing, but you cannot simply kidnap your fellow Preventers and tie them to the bed!"

"Kidnap?" Zechs sniffed and sat on the bed. "I didn't have to kidnap anybody. And you're not a fellow Preventer. You're my pet. You followed me home, and now I'm going to keep you." Wufei tensed as he leaned over and one long-fingered, perfectly-manicured hand reached for his neck, but all it did was play with the collar, and something attached there. Some kind of tag? "My little dragon. A very rare pet indeed."

"A pet? Followed you home?" Wufei repeated, stunned. He hadn't - had he?

"Oh, yes," Zechs purred, handing slipping down his chest and finding a nipple. Wufei gasped as the little nub was first rubbed between fingers, then pinched and tugged. He could feel his cock hardening, and was acutely aware of the fact that it was currently on display. "You were most affectionate, too. But I can see that you're the kind of pet who is going to require extra discipline and training."

The hand slipped lower and wrapped itself around his cock, stroking it with long languid movements. Wufei's urge to object disappeared, along with his ability to speak, or even think. That felt so -

He let out an arching cry as Zechs suddenly squeezed his cock painfully hard, bringing him back down from the highs of arousal to a sudden awareness of his situation.

"Remember, it's good pets that are rewarded, my little dragon. And you're in need of discipline. You've always been intelligent, I'm sure you'll take very little training. But first I think we'll take care of a few grooming issues."

Wufei found himself staring at the canopy once more, trying to work out just what Zechs was planning now, but he still hadn't managed much coherent thought by the time the older man returned. Several objects were placed on the nightstand by the bed, and Zechs once again sat by his side.

"What -"

"I told you, there are some grooming issues we need to take care of. You have too much hair, little dragon." Zechs smiled, and traced his hand up the side of Wufei's ribcage, fingers ending up at the sparse hair under his arms, which he toyed with almost absently. Wufei was surprised to discover just how sensitive he was there, as it tickled and also somehow added to the prickling heat that swirled through him.

Then the fingers were replaced by something moist and warm - a towel? - and the fingers were back, smoothing a scented foam into the delicate hollow. Wufei's eyes widened as his brain finally caught up. _He's going to shave me?_ He hadn't quite worked out what he thought of that possibility when Zechs picked up the razor, and a bolt of ice cut through the heat.

Ivory handle, gleaming silver blade. Not a simple little safety razor, but an old-fashioned razor blade. It was the kind that could just as easily cut somebody's throat as their hair and the edges looked very sharp.

"So tense, little dragon?" Zechs asked, one hand resting on his chest while the other, holding that wickedly sharp bladed, headed for Wufei's armpits. Wufei inhaled sharply, but didn't move as he felt the edge scrape delicately against the skin there. It never cut him, but he was acutely aware of how sharp it was, how little it would take to do so. And there was something else, too, because it was so sensitive there, he never would have guessed -

Before he knew it, the second armpit was being given the same treatment, then it was done, and he let the breath he'd been holding go, in a sudden rush that sounded like an embarrassing cross between a sigh and a moan. His body went limp as he relaxed.

"Were you afraid I would cut you?" Zechs asked. He held the razorblade in one hand, toying with it absently. "It's a tempting thought. Not something accidental, but something quite deliberate - my initials, perhaps. Would you like my mark on you, Wufei? Just like a brand."

"You wouldn't _dare!_ " Wufei spluttered, and wondered why the thought of having Zechs mark him - cut him, he corrected himself, they were talking mutilation here - sent heat straight to his groin. What kind of sick freak was he? No wait, it was Zechs who was suggesting such a thing. "What kind of sick freak -"

There was a sharp sound as a hand connected with the bare skin of his thigh in a stinging blow. "Ah!"

"Definitely in need of discipline," Zechs growled, icy blue eyes narrowing on him in disapproval. "You're my pet, now, remember. If I want to mark you, I can and will do so, in any way I see fit."

Wufei felt the sharp bite of teeth closing on his shoulder before he even registered that the blond had moved. He cried out in shock. They clamped down hard, and held him there, as Wufei panted, each desperate breath bringing him the scent of Zechs, so close now. It was a clean scent, crisp and spicy with something distinctly male underneath. And it was so close he was smothering in it, soaking it up with every pore. Silky blonde hair slid against his chest. He moaned, a long, low sound of surrender.

The mouth on his shoulder gentled, licking and sucking before withdrawing completely.

"Now you bear my collar and my mark," Zechs said, satisfaction clear in his tone. "But we're not finished yet."

Again Wufei felt something warm and moist but this time it was on his groin. Hot, damp fabric pressed against his cock and he gasped. It felt good, while at the same time, it was just too much stimulation.

"You like that?" Zechs asked, and rubbed it back and forth a little. Wufei whimpered. It was so good it _hurt_.

But he'd forgotten why Zechs was doing this. Fingers smoothed a slick layer of foam over the hair at the base of his cock, then his balls, and even lower. It wasn't until Zechs once again picked up the razorblade that he remembered.

His cock, which had been hard and weeping from the stimulation, went limp in a hurry.

"You can't - What if -" He was astonished to realise he couldn't even get a full sentence out, and the fear could be heard in his voice. He hated that, that Zechs knew he was afraid. He wasn't supposed to show fear.

"You'll just have to trust me." It was more of a command than a statement, and Wufei wondered a little hysterically if Zechs thought that was the end of it. He held himself carefully, rigidly still as the blade came down and scraped across his groin.

It seemed to take forever, and while one part of him wanted it over and done with, another was pathetically grateful that Zechs was being so careful. Hair was gently shaved away from base of his cock, until the flesh was smooth and bare. A hand curled around his length, lifting it so it lay curved against his stomach, his balls exposed. Fingers lifted and shifted them with delicate touches as the blade scraped over them, removing the soft fuzz of hair from their surface.

"Oooooh," Wufei breathed, terror giving way to something much warmer.

Maybe this wasn't so bad.

When Zechs moved away, he thought it was over, and told himself that the twisting in his stomach wasn't disappointment. But instead, there was a fumbling at one ankle, and when Zechs reappeared he was settled between his legs. This was disconcerting enough, but Zechs took hold of his right ankle, and forced the leg upwards and outwards.

Wufei suddenly realised he was completely, totally exposed as fingers smoothed about the foam that had been deposited there earlier. Zechs could see everything: the cock that lay heavy and half-hard against his stomach, the now-bare globes of his balls and the opening below, feeling a little stretched already just from the way this new pose held his ass-cheeks apart. It was completely humiliating, and his cock grew harder.

He whimpered as the cool blond shaved that area bare and smooth as well.

When he was done, Zechs let his leg fall back to the mattress, not bothering to restrain it. The damp towel returned, wiping him clean of any debris.

"Look at you now," Zechs mused, discarding the towel for a bottle of some kind of oil. "All smooth and bare, like a boy again. You never did grow all that much. You could still be fifteen, or even younger."

He tipped some of the liquid onto his palm, and began smoothing it onto Wufei's groin. He slicked it firmly, gently, over his balls, down between the cheeks of his ass, and eventually, over the hard length of cock. He massaged it into the skin, as he continued. "I wonder what your teacher was thinking, to look at this body and see something that should be trained to fight? So beautiful, so responsive, so completely fuckable. If he'd had any libido at all, he would have been training you to be an obedient little fucktoy, not a pilot."

Wufei knew he should object - he was a warrior, the last of the Dragon clan, and he was not a fucktoy - but all he could do was moan.

"It's alright though, little dragon," Zechs soothed in a crooning tone. "I'll teach you how to be the perfect little fucktoy. My very own pet dragon." A slick finger caressed his opening, pressing inward, and any protests were lost in a desperate need for more.

"Zechs," he gasped. " _Please._ "

"Begging, little dragon? I knew you'd learn fast."

He was a Chang, the last of the Dragon clan and he did not beg, but one hand was on his cock, and another was playing with his ass, and he desperately needed to come. He strangled back any further pleas while Zechs toyed with him, slowing the touches down.

"If you want something, you're going to have to ask."

The words were pointed, showing Zechs knew precisely what he was trying to do, and Wufei struggled to hold onto his pride. But it was a losing battle. He didn't know how long he managed to hold out, lost in a haze of want, but the desired request finally tumbled free.

"Please, Zechs, I want to come."

It didn't get him the orgasm he was after. Instead, all hands left his body, and he felt the mattress shift as Zechs' weight left the bed completely. Panting, he listened as footsteps moved, slowed and deliberate, back around the side of the bed.

"I told you only good pets get rewarded, didn't I?"

Wufei just waited, feeling incredibly helpless. It wasn't the restraints - one leg was still free, and he realised it had never occurred to him to kick or struggle when Zechs had been sitting between his legs, and wasn't that an embarrassing admission - but the feeling of need, a physical desire that went beyond anything he'd ever known.

"Why should you get to come when I have yet to get any pleasure from you? I think we should address that first, don't you?"

The mattress shifted again, and then Zechs was settling astride his chest, those talented hands now occupied with undoing the buttons on his pants. It was a reminder to Wufei once again, of just how naked and exposed he was, with Zechs still looking neat and unruffled in a clean white shirt and dark slacks, pale hair a silken waterfall about his shoulders. He looked up to meet ice blue eyes, watching him with a predatory intent, lips curving in a cool smile that spoke eloquently of just who was in control here.

"My pet dragon." The memory of those words was enough to send another frisson of heat curling through him.

"Open up those pretty little lips of your, and show me how much you want to please me. Show me just how much you want to come, little dragon."

Wufei stared at those lips a moment longer, and looked down to see that Zechs' cock was freed of his pants. It hovered before his chin, waiting expectantly. Like Zechs, there was something elegant about its long, perfect shape.

Wufei licked his lips, and moved his head forward to take it in his mouth.

" _Yessss_ ," Zechs hissed. "That's it. Suck my cock." The words were so deliciously wrong coming from that cultured voice, but Wufei took it for the encouragement it was. He lifted his head to take a little more, fascinated by how it felt against his lips, by the faintly salty taste to it. He thought he could almost feel a pulse beating rapidly against his tongue. He licked at it experimentally, then sucked.

The sound Zechs made in response was curiously pleasing, and he tried to coax him into making it again.

"You do enjoy this, don't you? I thought as much last night. Such a talented mouth."

Last night? He'd done this last night? Once again, Wufei wished he could remember. He felt a hand settle in his hair, tugging him forward a bit more, and focused on his ministrations.

Before long, Wufei was no longer giving Zechs a blowjob. One hand in his hair had become two, pulling and tugging as Zechs fucked his mouth, stretching it painfully wide, and going so deep Wufei struggled to breathe between thrusts. But the sounds the older man made were no longer calm and controlled, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm going to come," Zechs warned, and Wufei felt the splash of salty, slightly bitter fluid against the back of his throat before the blonde pulled out. The rest of it splattered over his face and neck, warm and sticky.

Zechs tucked his softening cock back into his pants, and refastened them. "Now you can have your reward," he said, still breathless. He moved off the bed, and grasped Wufei's cock in one hand, working it with quick, firm strokes. It took only a few seconds before he came, semen splattering over his chest and stomach, as he blacked out.

When he came to, he was no longer secured to the bedposts, but lying on one side. He'd gained a new set of restraints instead, an odd-looking pair of hobbles that held his arms close at the elbows, and linked back to wide bands fastened just above his knees.

"What -?"

"I told you there would be training. You need to learn to crawl about on all fours like a good little pet. These will ensure you remember that." Zechs reached for his collar and attached - a leash? Wufei suddenly rediscovered his sense of outrage.

"I am not a pet!"

 _Smack!_

The blow landed on the curve of his ass, and Wufei gasped. It stung, leaving heat behind it, and when he twisted his head, he could see the edges of a reddened handprint.

"The other side of rewards is discipline, little dragon. I let you come, and you get insolent? I do hope this is not going to become a naughty habit of yours." Zechs slapped him lightly in the same place, not a real blow, just a tap, but it re-awakened the sting. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy disciplining you. But right now, you need to be cleaned up. So messy. I think I'll have to change the bedding, too."

Wufei found himself being lifted off the bed, and onto the floor. He crouched there, on hands and knees, stunned, until a tug on the leash pulled at his collar.

"The bathroom is this way."

It was quite possible to crawl in the hobbles, but a few feet in the direction indicated made it clear he'd never be able to stand. Wufei could feel the redness heating his face as he crawled after Zechs, trying to hurry to prevent the leash from drawing taut between them.

It seemed like forever to get to the bathroom, and his knees felt a little sore, but finally they were there. Zechs stopped in the middle of the room.

"You say you're not a pet, little dragon? Take a look at yourself. There's a mirror right there."

There was a mirror, one that stretched from floor to ceiling along one wall. Wufei stared at the picture he made.

Zechs stood beside him, looking as calm and elegant as ever. The earlier blowjob hadn't even left his clothes looking rumpled. In one hand, he held the leash. It was long, and coiled down to the floor before snaking up to Wufei's collar.

And Wufei knelt there beside him, naked, his face and body splattered with come. His lips looked swollen, his eyes dazed, and his hair hung loose about his face. He looked nothing like the strong and determined warrior he'd struggled so hard to be for his clan.

He looked like a pet.

Wufei wasn't sure how long he stared, fascinated by this unexpected view of himself. And then he noticed something else. For the first time, he could see the tag that hung from his collar quite clearly.

A golden disc, two scrolling letters were lightly engraved on its surface, a Z at the top, and an M at the bottom. Bisecting it, deeply incised in bold letters, was a name: DRAGON. Carefully, he sat back, raising both arms so he could finger the collar and verify it was real.

The black collar with its golden tag was no spur-of-the-moment thing. Once again, Wufei wondered what had happened the night before, then shrugged it off as irrelevant. Zechs must have been planning this for awhile. The thought had his cock hardening once more, as a sigh escaped him. It wasn't an unhappy sound.

Zechs laid a hand on his head, and stroked his hair gently. "You are a beautiful pet, little dragon."

* * * * *

There was much more training to come, and despite his newfound willingness to be a pet, Wufei found himself objecting more than once. Being cleaned inside and out was disturbingly intimate and embarrassing, but when Zechs finally fucked him afterwards, he thought it was worth it. He wasn't so sure about the plug and the attached tail that followed. It was long, black, and ended in a flattened arrowhead.

"I had to guess at what a dragon's tail would look like," Zechs explained.

He spent a lot of the day crawling around the house on the leash, following wherever Zechs led, and asked why he couldn't get up and walk.

"You look so perfect like this, little dragon, and so very accessible. I can fuck your mouth, or your ass, and your cock dangles down ready for me to play with or punish. And you have no idea how sexy it is to watch your tail swing back and forth every time you move?"

Wufei knew how it felt to feel the plug move inside him constantly, and the tail swinging against the back of his legs, as if to remind him of what he couldn't forget was there. It wasn't as big as Zechs' cock, and left him with the odd feeling of being both full and empty at the same time.

He knelt at Zechs' feet during lunch and dinner, and was fed by hand from his plate. But for drinking, he was expected to lap from a bowl. He figured out why quickly enough when he realised just how much his ass stuck in the air when he bent forward to drink. That got him another fucking, the tail hastily removed, and he felt a small thrill of satisfaction in knowing Zechs hadn't planned it that time - he'd just been unable to resist.

But the bathroom situation was pure humiliation. When Wufei had finally realised that if he wanted to use the toilet, he'd have to ask, he thought he'd spontaneously combust from embarrassment. When Zech lead him to the bathroom though, held the leash while Wufei pissed, then cleaned him afterward...

Towards the end of the evening, Wufei found himself in the bathroom again. Zechs removed the hobbles, collar and leash, and he blinked at the blonde, feeling oddly bereft. The tail was also withdrawn, and he whimpered.

"Come on," Zechs whispered, tugging him upright. The blonde stripped off his own clothes, and pulled him into the shower.

Soapy hands wandered all over his body, wiping away the sweat of the day's exertions. Eventually they curled over his hips, and he found himself tilted forward as Zechs' cock nudged at his ass once more. This time it was slow and gentle, and when they were done, he was tugged out of the shower and wrapped in a wide, fluffy towel.

"Your clothes are on the bed," Zechs said, brushing a kiss against his forehead.

Wufei stumbled into the bedroom, and managed to get himself dried off and clothed.

A sigh had him turning to see Zechs, dressed in a luxurious robe, standing behind him. "You still look completely fuckable, even now. But if you don't get going, you'll be too tired for work tomorrow."

Wufei looked down, a flush decorating his cheeks as he realised he hadn't even thought about such things; he'd been too busy wondering if Zechs was done with him now, if he'd somehow displeased him. His eyes caught on the object held in Zechs's right hand: the collar.

Stepping forward, he licked his lips nervously, and reached out to touch the black leather. "Can I... keep this?"

Zechs groaned. "You are doing nothing for my resolve to make sure you get to work tomorrow, you know. And god knows how I'll manage to concentrate on casework, either."

Wufei smiled at his partner. "I'm sure you'll manage somehow." He removed the collar from unresisting fingers, and turned to leave.

"I expect you to bring it back, you know." The words made him stop. "Next weekend. I expect you to be waiting here for me, wearing it, and nothing else."

"I will," Wufei agreed. "I still require training. I'm not completely housebroken, yet."


End file.
